Wider Opportunity IP
The Wider Opportunity IP is an interest project from the Girl Scout Council of Orange County. = Introduction = Wider opportunities can be around the corner or around the world. These annual events, which are sponsored by Girl Scout councils, Girl Guide associations, and GSUSA, are our way of giving Cadette and Senior Girl Scouts a chance to be a part of the international community of girls: girls who gather together to have fun, build memories, and test their skills and talents. Events are open to any registered Girl Scout who is age 12 through 17 or a graduating high school senior. Wider opportunities are planned around the general interests and needs of young women today. They vary in size, theme, and cost. Of course, as with all other aspects of Girl Scout program, health and safety issues are always a consideration. = Skill Builders = ### Obtain a Wider Opportunity application form from the Girl Scout Center and fill it out completely. Send the reference form to individuals that know you. Return your application by the deadline set by the Girl Scout Center. ::: 2. Attend the Wider Opportunity Weekend (WOW). ::: 3. Attend a national or international opportunity. ::::::: OR :::::: Share the wider opportunity application process with a Junior Girl Scout troop. Show them the Wider Opportunities magazine and talk with them about what it is and how to use it. Show them the application and reference forms. Share with them what happens at the Wider Opportunity Weekend (WOW). ::: 4. Decide when its best to take a suitcase, a backpack, a duffle or a handbag. Show ways to save space and select items for multiple use. Make a list of often forgotten items. Figure out ways to improvise or make substitutions for things you left at home. Practice taking care of and keeping track of your things so they stay neat and won't get lost. Finally, carry all your luggage around for 10 to 15 minutes to make sure you can handle it easily. = Technology = ### Using the Web, find out what the airfare is for each of theevents you have applied for. Investigate and see if there are any reduced rates. ::: 2. Experience in person or through a book or film, a celebration of something important to young women in another country or culture, according to the customs of the country or culture. Consider: coming of age, graduating or marriage. The celebration should show something about family values and the culture's expectations of women. ::: 3. Where would you like to travel? Choose two places. Using the Web, gather information about ways to get there. Find out about special rates and discounts, as well as extra charges for services you might want. Figure economical ways to include travel gear and equipment in your budget. ::: 4. Learn to operate a camera successfully. Start by using a simple or automatic camera. First, read all the directions and become familiar with the basic language of photography. Next, practice holding the camera steady, looking through the viewfinder, pressing the shutter release, and advancing the film. When you are comfortable handling the camera, buy a roll of film and take some pictures, evaluate your photos. = Service Projects = ### Prepare a list of international resources in your community. Your list might include people, organizations, business, and shops. Use your list to help Brownie and Junior Girl Scouts have an international experience of some kind. ::: 2. Volunteer for about five hours with a group that works to help people who have recently arrived in your community. ::: 3. If you attend a wider opportunity, share your slides and mementos from the trip with Brownie or Junior Girl Scouts. = Career Exploration = ### Interview someone who has gone on an international wider opportunity through Girl Scouts or has been an exchange student in a foreign country. Find out what she did to prepare for the experience and what she learned about other cultures. Ask her if the experience she had while abroad will help her choose a career. ::: 2. Find out about careers in the travel industry. Choose from travel agents, tour guides, hotel management, travel writers, restaurant personnel, airline employees, or car rental agents. ::: 3. Write a piece about a recent interesting trip you’ve taken. = See also = Wider Opportunities IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Activities - Girl Scouts of Orange County